


Come Tumbling into My Arms

by JunjouGrey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Acrobat! Eren, Cirus AU, Fire Dancer! Levi, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistreatment, More tags later, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouGrey/pseuds/JunjouGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren sacrificed himself to the circus to save Mikasa from the life of poverty on the street after their parents die in a car crash. She now live with their friend, Armin, and his grandfather. </p><p>Levi and his two friends was kidnapped from the streets by the same circus two years before Eren joined. Levi decided that he would look after Eren and teach him how to survive. Eren is thankful of Levi and his friends. Before both of them knew it, they had fallen in love with each other.</p><p>After 10 years of abuse and mistreatment, Levi and co plan to escape from the circus. Will they get out or will the circus life stay with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Tumbling into My Arms

"Eren, no!" Eren and Mikasa were sitting under the bridge that went over the waterfront. That's where they spend more of there time when they're not at their friends house. It's was what they had to call home after their parents die. It's they're only safe place they could really run to with their predicament. 

"Well what else is there. Armin's grandpa can only handle having one of us living with them. I want you to live a better life, you deserve it. Please Mikasa. You've done so much for me, let me do something for you now. Please." Armin's grandfather could only afford to have one more person living with him with his payment he gets from his pension. He's too old to work and Eren, Mikasa and Armin are only 6 years old. 

"But Eren..." Ever since Mikasa came into Eren's family, she had always protected him and help him whenever he needed it. Now Eren wanted to help Mikasa and protect her. She was his only family now. 

"Mikasa, you can still go to school, you can be successful. You could have your own business and then you could hire me and we can live together again. It's only till I'm an adult. Then I'll get out and we can live together. All of us. But I want you to live your life how you want. Mikasa, please, let me do this for you. Besides, It can't be that bad can it?" Eren had to be stubborn so Mikasa can do the things she want to. He wants Mikasa to live with Armin and his Grandpa. He can't let Mikasa do this. 

"Are you sure Eren? I can..." No, he wasn't sure about doing this but he had to be stubborn. Mikasa has always been selfless and now it has to be Eren's turn. For Mikasa.

"No, I'll do it. I'm sure. You've always protected me, let me protect you now." It has to be his turn to protect Mikasa now. He has to protect his family, most definately now that they are in desperate times. 

"Okay, but when we turn 18, you leave the circus. Like you said, we'll live together." Eren nodded in affirmation. Mikasa had finally accepted. Eren was going to work for the Circus to help get money for Mikasa's living. They heard a rumour that the circus d'ennuis took in kids that needed somewhere safe to stay but they had to travel alot so the kid were educated within the circus. Also the kids could get paid if they did shows so Eren had a plan of getting good enough in the circus that he could do shows and get money and he would give the money to Mikasa so she could help Armin and his grandpa with helping her. Kinda like a thank you. 

"Yeah. Now let's go. Armin's and his grandpa are waiting for us." They had made plans with Armin and his Grandpa to have dinner at their place. They did it once a week when Armin's Grandpa could afford it. Eren grabbed Mikasa's hand and gave her a smile. Mikasa returned the smile and laced her finger with Erens.

"Okay." They hopped down from where they were sitting and carefully climbed from underneath the bridge. They heading in the direction of the Arlerts place. It wasn't a long walk but it wasn't a short one either. They walked across the oval to make the walk shorter. It was the same oval that Circus d'ennuis was setting up. Eren looked over to look at the Circus and saw three kids around his age carrying bags and boxes. The shorter one of the three was a boy who had raven black hair and had a stoic face. Eren watched him as the two other ones chatted around him. 

Eren felt a pull on his arm but before he turned to look at Mikasa, the boy looked up and saw Eren. They stared at each other until Mikasa pulled Eren with her. Eren had a hard time not falling over from the strength of Mikasa's pull. When Eren looked up at Mikasa, she pulled once again and continued walking. Eren got the hint and walked after Mikasa but not without taking one more glance back at the trio at the Circus. The boy was still looking at Eren. Watching him. Eren turned back and focused on getting to the Arlerts place with Mikasa. 

Eren could still feel the boys gaze on him even when he was down the road from the oval. He turned back to see that the boy hadn't move and was indeed watching him. Eren didn't know if he should be creeped out or not. He decided that the boy was curious and he didn't feel weirded out by his staring. Mikasa turned the corner and a building blocked Eren's view of the boy at the circus. She dragged Eren to the bottom of the hill they had to climb to get to the Arlert house and stopped at the road at the bottom to wait for the car to go by.

The outer parts of the city was growing more and more silent as the night when on. On Eren's guess, the people at the circus was the only ones that would make this part of the city seem a little bit alive since they just arrived that day and were still setting up. Eren was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Mikasa say something while she pulled him across the road. 

"Uh, what? Sorry, I wasn't listening." Eren knew that Mikasa rolled her eyes at him because she did it every time he zoned out. 

"I said, when do you plan on asking the circus if you could join?" Eren hadn't thought about that yet, he just thought about providing for Mikasa so she could have the better life. He wanted to join as soon as possible. 

"Umm, maybe tomorrow?" Mikasa just nodded as she slowed her pace so they could walk down the steep hill without falling down it. It has happened before. 

They were silent until they got to the Arlerts doorway. They raised their hands and knocked on the door together. They waited as they heard a groan, Armin call out and then the small pitter patter of Armin feet on the wooden floor. They saw a small shadow though the frosted glass on the front door and knew it was Armin. They watched as the door slowly opened to reveil their blue eyed, blonde friend, who beamed when he saw their faces. 

"Come in, it's cold out there." Eren and Mikasa smiled at Armin as they stepped into the small warm house. They took their shoes off and walked in together with Armin leading them into the dining room/Kitchen. 

"Grandpa said you could sleep the night, Isn't that right Grandpa?" Armin's Grandpa turned around to smile down at the children that littered his kitchen. 

"That's right, you kids can stay here tonight. Eat, Shower and stay warm on this chilly night, what'd you say?" Eren and Mikasa looked at each other with eyes filled with joy. Eren was the first to respond, jumping on the stop.

"That's awesome Grandpa Arlert." Mikasa stood where she was and smiled up to the elderly man.

"Yes, Thanks Grandpa Arlert" Eren was so happy with the new that they could stay the night that he nearly forgot to say thank you. Mikasa reminded him.

"Yeah, Thank you Grandpa Arlert." Grandpa Arlert laughed. He opened his arms so the kids could give him a hug, which they didn't even hesitate to do. This is what they loved, these little moments were they felt like a family. It was the closest they do have to a family. And Eren has to give it up so he can help them. _This is it,_ Eren thought.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is junjougrey.tumblr.com 
> 
> Comment & kudos are much loved.


End file.
